


Drunk In Love

by luckywonbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attempted Seduction, Drunk members yay, F/M, drunk, shots shots shots, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: Hi everyone! So I attempted to write this bar!au because of a preview I saw. This is the first MONSTA X fanfic I wrote on here and I hope you all like it~ :)





	1. Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I attempted to write this bar!au because of a preview I saw. This is the first MONSTA X fanfic I wrote on here and I hope you all like it~ :)

"Hoseok, I think I'm under-dressed for this."  
  
I was wearing a short black dress with a modest front, mesh from the tube top to my neck but it had a low-cut back dipping until the top of my hips.  
  
"No hun, you look good. Trust me." He kisses me on the temple then he puts his arm around me. The skin of his arm was warm against my back and I move closer to him. He smiles and guides me through the entrance of the newly opened, "trendiest bar" here in the middle of Seoul.  
  
_"Hoseok hyung!"_  
  
A loud voice shouted and we both looked to Minhyuk who was waving like crazy from a table, his bright red hair shining with the pulsing lights. "Over here!!"  
  
"If he's drunk, I'm gonna punch him." Hoseok chuckled before we walked over the table. All his friends were there and I could see the glasses and drinks on the table.  
  
"Rye! You're here too!"  
  
"I missed you too, Minhyuk," I giggled as he walked over me and hugged me. "Congratulations on the new bar."  
  
"Aw thank you." He smiles and lets go of me. I smile to each of Hoseok's friends.  
  
"Hi noona!" Changkyun smiles at me and I grin at him.  
  
"So, you're hyungs finally take you out. Not too young anymore eh?" I teased and he pouts at me. "Noona, I'm like 20 I'm not that young!"  
  
"If you'd ask me, maybe you are still a kid." Kihyun teased as well and they all laugh. Changkyun's frown goes deeper.  
  
"Cheer up, kiddo. We take you out or not, you find a way to put alcohol in your system anyway." Jooheon chimes in, grabbing a bottle of soju on the bottle. He hands Changkyun a shot glass from the table and he downs it in one shot.  
  
I look over to Hyunwoo who also had a bottle in his hand, then Hyungwon pats the empty space beside him. He was sitting cross-legged and Changkyun was on his other side. Hyungwon had always been so sassy.  
  
"Come sit with me. Those jerks are drunk already." He smiles that famous innocent smile and there were instant feedback from the others, even Hoseok.  
  
"What drunk this isn't even a legit drink!" Jooheon holds up the glass of iced tea.  
  
"Now that's just really mean!" Minhyuk pouts and Kihyun laughed, slapping Minhyuk in the arm. "Ow!!"  
  
"Hey I just got here! Don't accuse me just yet!"  
  
"Well, your girlfriend's close to me and I'm the only one you let near her so she'll sit with me anyway." Hyungwon rolled his eyes and I giggled, making my way to him and he gave me a quick hug.  
  
"C'mon I'm not even drunk yet." Kihyun also complained, drinking another shot of, I dont know, tequila I guess. It was a green liquid but the smell was there.  
  
They all started talking and drinking and I just let myself fade into the background. It was alright I was actually happy they saw each other again. They all had busy schedules from different works and this was like a time to relax. Unconsciously, I reached for a shot glass that was filled with a blue liquid and drank it all.  
  
Well it tasted good. The mixed vodka with another thing. "Minhyuk, what's in this?" I asked, raising another shot glass and gulping it all down.  
  
"Basically its blueberry extract mixed with vodka and... well I forgot the other thing. We got it from a partner from Japan and well, it's pretty good." Minhyuk explained, smiling as he raised a shotglass to me.  
  
"Well, I'll say." I grabbed myself another one and drank it all down. Minhyuk just grinned and he turned to Changkyun who was telling a tale about a girl from Madrid that he met.  
  
"Is that one really good?" I felt Hoseok's breath against my ear and I turn to him. His lips accidentally brush mine and I blush but I couldn't help to mirror his smile. "Yeah it is. You should try it!"  
  
"I wanted to have a strict no-drink rule tonight because I'll drive us home, but maybe a few shots won't hurt." He smiles that gummy smile I love so much and he downs the drink. He giggles. "Well, you got me there."  
  
"Right? Tastes amazing!" I have to speak a little louder because of the bass in the background.  
  
Well, I had to say that things escalated quickly at our table because just a few moments later, there was already a dare or double dare challenge passing up to each of them.

Dares were really crazy; Jooheon dared Changkyun to steal a drink from a random dude at the bar, Hyunwoo dared Minhyuk to 'come out' to a random person which was awfully funny because the girl hugged him and told him it was alright, and another was Hyungwon daring Hoseok to ask money from some random girl.  
  
"Who'd give me money here?! Have you even looked at what I'm wearing now?" Well... Hoseok looked dashing. He was wearing a gray undershirt and a black leather jacket paired with black skinny jeans and a pair of Fred Perry's.  
  
"Do I look like someone who would walk in a club without cash?" Hoseok whined and Minhyuk protests.  
  
"Hey that happened once here! Dude kept ordering drinks and he couldn't pay."  
  
"Did you throw him out?" Kihyun asked, drinking some iced tea before going to hard liquor.  
  
"'course not, he owes us money. We made him work here until his tips were enough to pay us back."  
  
"That's some evil shit." Jooheon commented and they all laughed again. But Hoseok was still on edge.  
  
"Seriously Hyungwon?! And a girl! Hello excuse me, maybe you forgot but that's my girlfriend sitting next to you!"  
  
"Honey, it's alright if he does that, right? Because it's a dare right?" Hyungwon told me and in that 'say yes or I'll bite you' tone and I had to laugh so bad. Everyone's attention was on them now.  
  
"I... I guess? Just don't take too long or I'll get really jealous." I giggled and Hoseok whines again. "I thought you were on my side!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," I hugged his arm when he sat beside me again and he grumbles.  
  
"Hyungwon, you shit." He curses before he gently pries my hands from his arm and he stood up. "See? Stop being a pussy and do it."  
  
Hoseok raised his middle finger, causing everyone to laugh and he went to a girl two table from ours. Well...if you'd ask me she looked like a stripper. A rich, bratty one.  
  
We couldn't hear much of the conversation, firstly because of the really loud music and they were a bit far from us. But Hoseok looked shy, scratching the back of his head and making hand gestures too. He definitely looked like the wrong character, being shy and all that. He looked rough and ragged. He looked like a fucking Roman sculpture with clothes on!  
  
I look at our table, picking something to drink and I tried the one in a tall, thin glass. "Minhyuk what's this?"  
  
"Strawberry cider, hun. Tastes nice right?"  
  
"I like the blueberry better." I answer and Minhyuk winks back. I had a conclusion that he was already tipsy.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Look at that action!!" Jooheon yelled over the music and when I looked at where he was pointing, I saw that the girl Hoseok had approached had a hand on his chest and she was moving closer.  
  
Hoseok looked so flustered and he immediately moved, shaking his head. The girl didn't budge and she kept on moving to him. I wasn't a very jealous girlfriend because everyday, Hoseok never failed to tell and show me how much he loves me. And I believe him. But this time, this environment, I don't know what happened but my blood was boiling. Maybe it was the alcohol.  
  
"Minhyuk, give me something hard."  
  
He immediately froze. "W-what.. hard..?"  
  
"Alcohol, you idiot." Hyungwon rolled his eyes and Minhyuk blushed before he called one of his attendants, mumbling something and in a few seconds, a single shot glass was served to me. "Careful hun, that's a pretty strong one." He said before he continued his racket with Jooheon and Changkyun. Honestly I didn't care and took it in one go, feeling the alcohol burn my throat before I stood up.  
  
_**3RD PERSON POV**_  
  
Hoseok must've immediately noticed when Rye stood up because his eyes widened and Rye put on the best "sexy" look she could muster, making sure to sway her hips as she walked to where he stood up.  
  
_"I could give you something more than money then.."_ the girl twirled her hair in her fingers and Hoseok shook his head, even waving his hands as a rejection to that "offer".  
  
"U-um n-no, you see that's, it was just a dare and --"  
  
His mantra got stuck in his throat when Rye suddenly put her arms around his neck.

She twists her fingers on the hair on his nape and she closed her eyes, kissing his red lips open.  
  
"Excuse me?!" That was the girl's voice.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh!!!!"  
  
The boys back at the rest of their table started cheering; clapping and hooting and it boosted her confidence through the roof. She smirked against his lips and kissed him deeper, pushing her body closer to his. Hoseok was in a state of obvious shock, but one of his hands found its way to rest on her hip.  
  
She slightly nibbled on his lower lip before she kissed him one last time, her hand sliding from his chest to the top of his belt. She batted her eyelashes at him, biting her lip before she walked to their table again, making sure to flip her hair and sway her hips. She smiled at Hoseok's friends because they were still cheering for her.  
  
"Damn, that was hot." Hyungwon praised and she grinned as she flicked her hair to one shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
"Noona, wow. Just wow." Changkyun made bowing motions and she had to laugh.  
  
"Well now we can see how dangerous women are when they're drunk and jealous." Kihyun also commented and she giggled.  
  
"Aye, dangerous combination." Hyunwoo added.  
  
Hoseok couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend's back. He was in pure shock with what she did earlier, because it was so unlike Rye to act like that. She was usually this sweet, bubbly, happy-go-lucky kind of girl but earlier she was wild and dangerous... devilish. "Um, so..."  
  
"U-uh.. s-sorry I think I'm gonna have to.. um excuse me." He stuttered as his feet pushed him forward to walk back to the table where his little vixen was waiting. That was right. His. Only his.  
  
"Ay yo! That's what I'm talking about!!"  
  
"Yeaaahh!!"  
  
He could hear Changkyun and Jooheon as they pointed to a group of teenagers having a dance battle in the middle of the dance floor and his friends were like moth to a flame, both running and dancing to join the commotion in the middle. Rye was left at the table, quietly drinking some shots and waving at his friends.  
  
"Riley..."  
  
She looked up and saw Hoseok still looking dumbfounded. It was the first time he called her by her real name again and she mentally pat herself on the back. "Hoseok." She answered back and he sat beside her, his arm going over her shoulders. "Rye what... what was that earlier? Hm?" His free hand went against her cheek, his thumb sliding over the corner of her lips and he also leaned his face closer to hers.  
  
"I... I told you don't take too long... or I'll get jealous," She answered. Hoseok knew that that was the innocent answer. "And I think that girl was trying to steal you away from me." She smirked and he couldn't help mirroring her. Rye was a mysterious girl, but that's what he loved about her. She was unpredictable and it excited him.  
  
"Oh God, Rye, you are amazing," He chuckled softly, earning a small smile from her. "You know you're amazing right?" His voice was low, but despite the loud music and her heartbeat thundering, she could hear him clearly.  
  
She nodded. "You, you tell me everyday."  
  
"And you know I love you so much." His face was getting dangerously close and she wanted to throw herself to him. "Yes... y-you tell me everyday too." She answered shyly. Hoseok smiles, thumb running against her soft, blushing cheek.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Rye closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers and she sighed. Hoseok's lips were soft and warm and she felt it even more than their kiss earlier. "I love you," he whispers in between their kisses and Rye nodded, moving her body closer to his. She pushed her hands past his leather jacket, feeling his body through the undershirt and Hoseok grumbles appreciatively, his hand going against her bare back pulling her even closer.  
  
Things started to escalate quickly after that, her hands clutching at his undershirt as Hoseok's tongue slid past her lips, tasting her, his other hand resting against her thigh. She softly whimpered against him, wanting to get up from her seat but Hoseok was holding her down, gently biting against her lips.

"Hoseok..." she whined and he chuckles, pushing her hair behind her shoulders as he kissed her collarbones. "What?" He murmurs. His hot breath raised goosebumps on her skin and it sent delicious shivers down her body. "Don't hold me down."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hoseok smiles before pulling her face against his and kissing her once again. She sighs against him, her body was getting warmer and warmer as he can feel it through the fabric of her pretty dress and he wanted nothing but to rip it off of her beautiful body. Riley ran her fingers through his messy hair, ruining it even more and she opens her lips to accept his probing tongue as his hand trace invisible patterns on her thigh, slowly pushing up her dress bit by bit.  
  
_"Get a room."_  
  
They immediately pulled away from each other when they heard a voice and Rye hides her face against Hoseok's chest as Hyungwon giggles in front of them.  
  
"Or don't mind me, I was thirsty."  
  
"Really? Right now, Hyungwon?" Hoseok scoffs and Rye could hear Hyungwon grin.  
  
"Well, yeah it's partly true. I was also gonna ask Riley to dance. Come on, honey you know you don't have to hide from me." Hyungwon said in an amused voice and she smiles, nodding her head and peeking at him from her boyfriend's chest. Hoseok then chuckles. "Remember that incident? Yeah that's why she's like that."  
  
"Ah, 'that' incident." Hyungwon winks and she blushed even more. Almost three years back, there was that one time that she and Hoseok hung out at his apartment and had a little drink. Both of them were already buzzed when things heated up and Hoseok carried her to his bed. She ended up on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and they started making out, Hoseok making sure her jacket was pulled down over her shoulders, leaving her in her tank top. She pushed his shirt up and Hoseok swiftly removes the cloth, sitting up and pulling her for another heated kiss.  
  
_"Where the fuck is that guy? Hoseok!! I need my --"_  
  
_They immediately pulled apart and Riley's face burned up immediately. Hyungwon was there, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh... if you're gonna have sex, can you do it in your room? I don't want to have my room smelling like the two of you." He smirked and she immediately got off Hoseok, pulling her jacket back._  
  
_Hoseok on the other hand, stared at his housemate. "We're not gonna have sex. And this is... this is your room...?"_  
  
_"Sure you weren't." Hyungwon teased even more and she nearly died of embarrassment._

Since that incident, whenever Hyungwon would catch them being touchy, or just even a peck on the lips, she would blush and be all shy.

Hyungwon laughed again. "Come on Rye, let's dance." He extended an arm and she had to smile. "Oh alright. Hoseok, come on!" She tugged on his sleeve and he caresses her cheek lovingly. "I'll stay here, baby. Go have fun." He smiles and Rye pecks him on the lips before taking Hyungwon's hand and joining the others on the dance floor. From the corner of her eye, she saw the girl Hoseok approached earlier, throwing daggers at her and she smirks. The girl must've seen them making out at their table.  
  
"Yeah come on!!" Jooheon excitedly said as Hyungwon escorted her in the middle and she giggles. "Let's see those moves, girl!"  
  
Feeling the new beat thumping, she started to sway her hips in time with the music and everyone cheers her on, even dancing with her until they were lost in the loud tune, drowning themselves in the rhythm. She catches Hoseok's eyes trained on her and she smiles a flirty one as she dances, earning a chuckle from him. But when a new tune started blasting through the speakers, the mood changed and the lights dimmed down. It was a slow party song and she let her female instincts dance, swaying her hips low and letting her hand run over her body.  
  
Hoseok's smile disappeared as he stares at her intently and he crosses his arms. He knew what Rye was doing. Those catching glimpses and her body moves, he knew that Rye was baiting him. It was one of those times when they had this unspoken challenge.

The first one to give in to temptation loses. And both of them wouldn't back down without a fight.  
  
Rye sways her hips, running her hands through her hair and biting her lip and he smirks. She mirrors him and does a little body wave, because she knew it affected Hoseok a lot. But his gaze did not falter and he looks at her right in the eyes, his lips quirking at the side. Hoseok raises a hand, motioning her to come with his fingers and she just smirks and winks at him, turning around and dancing like no one's watching.  
  
Hoseok's eyebrows raise in question, and he couldn't help smirking again at her actions. _'You'll get what you want, baby girl.'_ He thought and he just watched her dance away.  
  
But what happened next was something they both didn't expect.  
  
Rye was still dancing away, Hyungwon and their other friends dancing with her and Hoseok was still watching closely but Kihyun turned to look at her, more like stare at her and it was a second too late before Rye realized that Kihyun had reached for her face, pressing his lips on hers.  
  
Rye could not react anymore than her eyes going wide and her limbs freezing. Hoseok's instant reaction was shock, before he felt his body move and he half ran toward Kihyun who had his girlfriend trapped. "Asshole!" He yelled and before he could stop himself, his fist came in contact with Kihyun's cheek and the longest 10 seconds of his life came to an end.  
  
"Whoa, whoa hey!" Hyungwon was the first to react when Hoseok was going to throw another punch and Kihyun blindly fought back, throwing a punch in the air, clearly he was considered drunk and useless as of the moment. Hyungwon shielded himself in the middle, holding Hoseok back and Minhyuk and Jooheon were the ones holding Kihyun back.  
  
"Hyung, what happened?" Jooheon asked Hyungwon.  
  
"What's your probs punching people like that?" Kihyun's words slur and he could barely stand straight now.  
  
"My problem? Do you really want to know what my problem is?!" Hoseok yelled again and he attempted to charge forward, if it weren't for Hyungwon and now Rye, holding him back.  
  
It was a good few seconds before Rye could move her muscles. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kihyun, obviously drunk, kissed her and Hoseok went mad. She was thankful that Hyungwon was still attentive of his surroundings and was able to hold back Hoseok.  
  
"Answer me huh! What's your problem?" Kihyun spoke again.  
  
"Kihyun, just shut up, please." Minhyuk said and he slightly pushed him back. Hoseok was going to charge again but he wasn't hitting anymore, given the fact that Rye was now in front of him.  
  
"Hoseok, please..."  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Hyungwon asked him, still not believing the situation as well. Hoseok was the most gentle of them, he wouldn't hurt a fly and now he raised his fist against one of his own friends. Hoseok wasn't answering, because he was still trying to calm his nerves as well.  
  
"Kihyun he... he kissed me..." Rye answered with a low voice and Hyungwon's mouth gape a bit. But he was quick to compose himself, making sure he was still holding back Hoseok then he turned to Minhyuk and Jooheon who was holding a now whiney and noisy Kihyun. "Eeehhh, let go of me I wanna dance! Look, Changkyun is enjoying!!"  
  
"Hyung no, I'm right here." Changkyun says quietly.  
  
"You ain't doing anymore dances when you figure out what you did tonight, hyung." Jooheon said, almost sarcastic and he pulls Kihyun's arm. The latter laughs.  
  
"Look, why don't you sit down for a while? We'll get more alcohol." It was the only excuse Minhyuk can think of, to get Kihyun away from Hoseok and let the situation cool off.  
  
"Alcohol-schmalcohol. Let's dance, come on!"  
  
Kihyun was way off character from what he usually is, and it caused some of them to laugh and smirk, including Hyunwoo. Hoseok remained expressionless, but Rye could tell that he was calmer than before. She took the chance to touch his face. "Hoseok... let's just go home..." she tried and Hoseok looks at her for the first time. His eyes were a bit watery. She wanted to hug him so tight.

"Hyung, I think you should go," Minhyuk was the one who spoke. "We can't talk to Kihyun properly now, just look at him."  
  
Hoseok's eyes train back to Kihyun who was now trying to literally trying to trap Jooheon in his small arms. "Yay you're mine!"  
  
"Hyuuuung can you get off of me please," Jooheon was struggling.  
  
"Hoseok... let's go home..." Rye whispered and he swallowed hard, gently prying her arms from him and he rests a hand on the small of her back. "I'll go get the car." He quietly said before he walked to the exit, not even looking at his friends. When he was out of sight, Rye turned to everyone with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ahh, Hoseokkie hyung had always been emotional." Changkyun said, trying to ease his noona's feelings.  
  
"Sorry guys." Rye said and Mihyuk waves his hand. "Nah, don't be. It's completely fine." He smiled brightly and everyone agrees.  
  
"What's a small reunion without some drama." Hyungwon smirks and everyone chuckles. Kihyun looks at everyone with a confused look, before he joins in a giggle, still oblivous to his surroundings. His cheeks were red and his eyes looked sleepy.  
  
"Man, we should've recorded you." Hyunwoo chuckles again, patting Kihyun's shoulders.  
  
"You're useless. Hoseokkie hyung won't talk to you anymore." Minhyuk told him, as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"Did you know what you even did, hyung?" Jooheon pulled his hyung's arms from his neck. "You kissed his girlfriend." Rye blushed at that.  
  
"Noooo I didn't do anything like that," Kihyun croons and he suddenly turned to Minhyuk, trapping him this time, even attempting to kiss the poor guy.  
  
"Ya Yoo Kihyun!!" Minhyuk struggles but Kihyun was relentless. "I didn't _*hik*_ do anything." He had hiccups this time.  
  
"C'mon, I'll walk you out," Hyungwon said and Rye bids goodbye to everyone.  
  
"Take care." Hyunwoo spoke for everyone and she smiles at him before Hyungwon guided her to the exit, shielding her from the crazy people they ran into. They saw Hoseok leaning against the black Audi he brought and he looked up when they were close enough.  
  
Hyungwon urged her forward and she took the hand Hoseok was offering. She felt like a little kid. Without speaking, he opened the door to the passenger's seat and Rye got in. She leaned closer to the door because she knew the two guys were talking about something but to her luck, she can't hear anything. She saw Hoseok walk to the driver's seat and he opened the door to get in.  
  
"Hoseok." She could faintly hear Hyungwon's voice. Hoseok just gave a nod before he got in the car. She looked back to Hyungwon who waved at her and the car drove away on the freeway. It was a tense ride and the silence was suffocating her more than she expected. Swallowing, she moved slowly, timidly and she gently put her hand on top of Hoseok's hand that held the clutch. She didn't dare look at him, looking out the window instead and as the car slowed down to a stoplight, Hoseok turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.  
  
She visibly relaxed and she let out a breath, biting her lip to stop herself from crying right there. She could feel Hoseok relax as well, and he only let go of her hand when the light turned green. The rest of the trip was quiet and as Hoseok parked the car in their driveway, Rye's heart thundered in her chest. They had been living together for a while now, but she felt like it was the first night Hoseok brought her there for dinner.  
  
"Rye?" Hoseok's soft voice woke her from the mini trance she was in and she immediately looked at his waiting hand. Her eyes automatically lifted to his face and his features softened into a gentle smile. "Let's go inside. It's cold and your dress isn't fit for the night weather." He spoke with a soft tone. She bit her lip and took his hand, his palm warming her cold fingers and he guided her inside.  
  
It felt warm inside the house, and the dim yellow lights enhanced the warm ambiance as well. Hoseok took off his jacket and carefully placed it over her shoulders. "Thank you." She murmured softly.

He touched her hair lovingly. "I'll go get you something hot to drink." He said and he walked off to the kitchen. She could hear the gas sounds from the stove and a few minutes later, Hoseok comes back with two mugs in his hand. He rests it on the table and he sits close beside her. "I put more marshmallows in yours. I know you liked a lot." Hoseok said, sipping from his mug and she giggles softly, taking the mug to warm her hands. "Yeah I like a lot."  
  
Hoseok rests his arm against the back of the couch and she snuggles against the crook of his arm. It was warm and quiet as they sipped on their mugs then she looks up at him and it was a few seconds before he looked back to her. He raised his eyebrows in question and she gulped down the lump in her throat. "Hoseok..."  
  
"Hmm?" He hummed and he finished the contents of his mug, setting it down on the table and placing his hand on the back of his head, leaning against the head rest. Rye also sets her mug down. "A-about...earlier..."  
  
The words were caught in her throat and she couldn't command over her own voice. Hoseok slightly shifts on his seat he takes a deep breath, putting a hand behind his head. "Well... honestly I didn't know what got to me. I, I don't know, I really didn't mean to punch him." He said continously as he stared at the ceiling. She couldn't read his face but his words surprised her. "I just... I got really jealous."  
  
"Hoseok I..." she gulped. The thought was bugging her mind since earlier and she didn't know what to do anymore. "I think it was my fault... if I hadn't acted like that maybe... maybe Kihyun wouldn't take notice and, and --"  
  
"Nah, no don't think of it like that," she got surprised when Hoseok cut off her words. She looked up at him, her eyes stinging with tears and he had a small smile on the corner of his lips but he still wasn't looking at her. "Maybe I haven't told you before but Kihyun had always been like that when he's drunk. He had kissed almost everyone except me, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon," he chuckled softly but he suddenly turned serious. "He wasn't even looking at you earlier, he was busy running after Jooheon. I guess I wasn't expecting him to suddenly turn to you that's why I was shocked."  
  
"B-but Hoseok, I --"  
  
"Nah," he touched her hair softly. "I got too impulsive, I forgot how Kihyun acts after a few drinks and you were involved. That's why I, I don't know really. Punching him was the first thing I thought of doing." He touched his lips against her hair and a few stinging tears escape her eyes. She didn't know why she was actually crying. But Hoseok's words proved to her how much she meant to him, even to the point that he would turn against his friends for her and it touched her heart deeply.  
  
"But, but Hoseok... you and Kihyun, you two, I, I," her lips quivered so much that she couldn't speak anymore and Hoseok was surprised. He held her by the shoulders before he pulled her body against his, petting her hair and letting her hide her face against his neck. "Rye? Riley? What happened, hey? Why are you crying?"  
  
The worry in his voice only fuels her cries and Hoseok starts to panic as well. "Riley honey please look at me, hey," he pulls back a little to hold her small face between his hands, pressing his lips against her cheeks to catch the tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The two of you... because of me you fought with Kihyun. Even if he's drunk, maybe he'll remember, and, and i-it might affect your friendship and,"  
  
"Riley, stop," Hoseok shakes his head, kissing her cheeks again. "Honey, it's not your fault. I told you already right? And what are you talking about?" Hoseok smiles a little and somehow, it eases her feelings. "Kihyun is a good friend of mine, all of them are and you know that. I'm sure we can talk about it after he's sober. And you know what Hyungwon told me?"  
  
That was when she was trying to listen but she couldn't hear them. So she shook her head with a small pout and Hoseok had to smile and pet her hair. She looked like a little girl in his arms.

"He told me, 'you were stupid to act like that but he was stupid not to notice he was holding Riley. Both of you are stupid and both of you are my friends. Talk to him, I know that when he learns what he did, he won't talk to any of us but you'. That's what he said. So honey please stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, honestly. It's us being us." Hoseok explains and she sniffs, hiding her face in his neck once again. She grasps against his shirt and held back the tears attempting to escape once again. Even if Hoseok had said those comforting words, it still bothered her a little. But nonetheless she believed his words. She always have and always will.  
  
"Ay. Stop crying now, hm?" He murmured, cradling her in his lap and she nods softly, wiping away her tears. She felt like a child. He smiled and he cups her face, murmuring a soft "come here" before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and slow, sweet and gentle just like her and it made his head spin. He could smell her intoxicating scent and he gets lost in his own thoughts, his hands acting on their own as they pushed the jacket from her shoulders and enveloping her in his arms. Riley sighs as his warm palms came in contact with her bare back and her own arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his tongue gently trace against her lower lip and she opens her mouth to accept him. Hoseok smiles as he deepens the kiss, earning a soft moan from Rye and it boosted up his ego.  
  
_"Oh baby,"_ he sighs in a low voice as he tasted her, hugging her body more to his and he delighted in the soft mewling sounds coming from Rye as he gently nibbled on her lower lip. He felt her shudder as he kissed along her jawline before sucking against the spot under her ear, marking her.  
  
"Hoseok..." Rye's moan punched him in the gut, straight down south and he exhaled sharply. Her fingers knot in his hair, gently tugging as he kissed her neck and he felt her lips against the shell of his ear. _"Take me to bed."_  
  
He wasted no time in standing up and lifting her against him before he went up the stairs to their room. Rye left small, open mouthed kisses along his neck, purring against his skin and collarbone and he groans. "Don't push me baby. I will take you against this wall." He growls and she gives out an immature whine. He smiles against her skin before he presses his lips against hers as he opens the door to their bedroom, closing the door with his foot and he sets her on the floor, not breaking their heated kiss. "Oh, my gosh..." Rye was out of breath and Hoseok smiles as he continued to pepper kisses on her exposed skin. His fingers gently pull down the zipper on the side of her dress and Rye giggles as a mask of confusion crosses his face.  
  
"It has a secret button here," she took his hands in her small ones and lifted them up to the back of her neck. "It's because of the design." She guides his fingers on the small button and her cheeks blush hard as Hoseok fiddles with it. "I quite like this dress on you." He touches his nose to hers and he smiles when he notices her rose cheeks. He pops open the button and Rye holds the dress to her chest before it threatened to fall, the red on her cheek turning darker. Again he found her so lovely. Where did the girl earlier in the club go? Gone. Rye was his lovely girl once again; that sweet, innocent, hopeful girl, the one he cherished so much, the one who changed his life around the moment they met. He swore when he first laid eyes on her that he would never let her go. "Hey..." he gently caressed her face and Rye peeks at him from under her lashes.  
  
"You know you don't have to hide from me right?" He asked, his hands gently massaging her shoulders, trying to ease her tense muscles. Rye nods slowly, staring straight in his eyes. Hoseok had always admired her eyes. It was a beautiful light brown pair but it nearly looked like a cat's and it's so beautiful.  
  
Rye slowly lifted her hands, her dress falling and pooling at her feet and she gasps as Hoseok sets his hands on her hips, his eyes intently scanning over her body.

He couldn't help not biting his lip as he gently guides her to step aside from the dress and he felt Rye's hands on his hips, her hands tugging on the ends of his shirt. He pulled the shirt from his back and Rye swallowed slowly. He wanted to laugh. Rye was so innocent; she always had the same reaction when his body was exposed to her. It was as if she never saw it before. With a smile on his face, he gently ran his thumb over her lower lip, against her collarbone and he let his hand slide to her chest, slowly rolling his thumb against one nipple.  
  
"H-Hoseok..." she gasped, her grip on his arms tightening. He hummed in response, not ceasing his movements. Rye could feel her knees shake and she squeezed his arm in an attempt to make him stop. The pleasure was too much already and she could feel the arousal between her legs. If he didn't stop soon she's a goner.  
  
And Hoseok did stop. He ran his hands against her sides before he hooked his fingers on the band of her lace underwear. Rye bit her lip to stifle a moan. There was something sexy being bared naked in front of Hoseok. "Oh baby," she gasped when he suddenly pulled her body to his, his arms tightening around her. Shivers ran down her body when she felt his lips against her neck and shoulders. "So beautiful."  
  
She moaned against the skin of his neck and she cried out as Hoseok sank his teeth on her shoulder. "You're mine, yeah?" He whispered, peppering soft kisses over the mark he made and Rye could only muster a sound of approval as his hands touched every part of skin exposed to him. He reattached his lips to her jaw, kissing a line down the base of her throat before continuing down her chest. "Ah... Hoseok..." she couldn't stop the moans slipping past her lips as Hoseok switched kissing between her breasts. He knew it made her weak. His lips did not stop, trailing towards her belly and stopping on the spot just above her legs. Rye could feel his hot breath against her sensitive area and she nearly fainted as Hoseok spoke, his lips barely making contact against her skin. "Let's get on the bed." He rises to his feet, scooping her up in his arms and laying her on the bed.  
  
Rye could not even catch her breath when Hoseok dipped his head and attached his lips on the sensitive bundle of nerves and she writhed above him, her fingers finding their way to grip on his hair. She managed to lift her head up and the moment Hoseok's eyes met hers, her whole body shivered. The feral glint in his eyes made her inside tightened and she swallowed as he used the back of his hand to wipe her arousal from his chin. He looked like he was ready to devour her whole. Her eyes widened as his tongue slipped past his lips, and he licked the back of his hand before he pressed his lips on her own, making her taste herself.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Now you know you taste so sweet, hmm?" He ran his thumb over her lower lip that was starting to bruise from all the kissing and Rye closed her eyes as she felt a finger prodding against her entrance. A broken moan floats in the air as he pushed in, giving her soft strokes and he kissed along her neck, her fingers gripping on his arm tightly. His thumb rubbed slow circles against her clit and she cried out as his finger didn't stop working her to her release.  
  
"Will you look at me, baby?" He whispered against her ear and when she opened her eyes, he gasped. Her vision was hazy, laced with lust and tears pricked at the corners from the intense pleasure she was receiving just from his fingers. He felt his ego grow, just as his member did and releasing Rye, he chuckled as she whined from the lost of contact and he quickly took off his garments. Giving himself a few tugs, he groans as he penetrates inside her tight spot. His vision nearly blacked out as he felt her muscles involuntarily clench his member and he gripped the sheets tightly. He wasn't gonna last long if that kept up.  
  
Pulling back his hips, he gave her a few seconds to breath before he slowly pushed back in. "So tight baby..." he growls against her skin and Rye moans, digging her nails on his skin.

"Oh.. oh god, Hoseok..." he felt her short gasps against him and he couldn't help to smirk. Rye hid her face against his neck and she cries out as Hoseok started to rock into her.  
  
"Hmm, baby you feel so good..." he groans, lips trailing lightly on her collarbones and his hands felt hot on her already burning skin. He nips against the soft skin of her breasts, burying his face in between and his hips snapped, giving her a particular deep thrust. A long moan escapes Rye's lips and he smiles against her skin, softly murmuring, "There it is."  
  
He found it. _His spot._  
  
Pulling back his hips, he stops a while, making Rye anticipate before he pushed in so close, their pubic bones touching and Rye cries out once more. "H-Hoseok! T-there... oh..." she couldn't stop the moans and cries from her lips as Hoseok pounds into her, his member hitting that one spot that makes her insides wound tighter by the second. And Hoseok is relentless. He did not falter, moving even slower to draw out the pleasure even more, knowing that it drove her mad when he moved so slow. When her muscles clenched him once more, he knew that she was nearing the edge. She needed just one more push.  
  
"Come on, baby girl," he bit against the shell of her ear, his movements getting sloppy and Rye moaned. "Come for me, baby."  
  
It didn't feel like falling. When Riley let herself go, it was not anywhere near falling. It was climbing, reaching and when she was near edge, Hoseok pushed her without hesitation.  
  
Her release was so sudden, so bright and eletric that tears stung her eyes from the intense feeling, her vision being clouded by white, feeling nothing else but Hoseok's lips grazing her skin, their bodies connecting in pleasure. When Hoseok came, she was already on her third orgasm and she felt so spent her limbs hung lazily on his back as he rode out his high, holding her hips down. "Fuck, baby... oh god, you feel so good." he presses his lips on hers and a moan vibrates deep in his chest as he came back down. Carefully letting more of his weight on Rye, he gently brushed the hair sticking against her face and he kissed her cheek. She gasped as he pulled back from her and she nuzzles her face in his neck. "Baby."  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed.  
  
Hoseok lifted his face to stare at her. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." He murmurs with a smile, as they were both covered in sweat and her thighs still had evidences of their love making. Rye whined as she closed her eyes, not wanting to get up anymore and with a laugh, Hoseok carried her to the bathroom. "We can sleep after we've cleaned you up." He placed her on the sink top and got a clean towel, rinsed if before he wiped it over her thighs and abdomen and even on himself. Rye just stared at him with a small smile and her eyes were lulled with sleepy. He clasps her face and kisses her forehead. "Ready to sleep now?" He asked and snuggles her face in his neck. "Yeah."  
  
He guided her back to the bedroom and as Rye got a fresh underwear and a shirt from her drawers, he picked up his discarded boxers and wore it to bed. Rye snuggled against the crook of his arm and he pulled the covers over them. Now she could feel the effect of all the alcohol she consumed earlier and her eyelids started to drop. "You had a lot earlier right?" Hoseok's voice started to sound distant to her because of the daze from sleep so she just nods and Hoseok heartily chuckled.  
  
"I love you." She murmured, pressing her lips against his soft cheek and she snuggled more to his warmth. Not a few minutes later, Hoseok felt Rye getting heavier, signalling that she was already asleep. He gives her a soft kiss on the forehead and he was about to sleep as well when his phone in his pants pocket blinked.


	2. Waking Up Sober

He could faintly read the words as his phone was on the floor beside the discarded cloth.  
  
_2:15_  
_Kihyun_  
_Hyung. Are you awake?_  
  
_'He's probably sober by now.'_ He thought and he decided to reply when the sun is up since he can't afford waking Rye up when he grabs his phone. He smiled as he thought of ways how Minhyuk, Kihyun's roommate, made him sober.

He mentally prepared himself as well. He recalled how he lost control of himself earlier, seeing Kihyun kiss Rye just like that and he didn't want to fight with one of his closest friend again.  
  
~  
The sun has just come up when Rye woke up and she can feel a bit of headache stir. She had decided to get up and make coffee for herself when she realized that she spent last night with Hoseok and the happenings slowly came back to her memories. "Hoseok?" She whispered and he slowly stirs in his sleep, his arm coming down over her hip. "Hmm." He groans sleepily and she smiles, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll make breakfast. Come down in a while."  
  
"Mhmm." He murmurs something she didn't understand and she just smiled, squeezing herself out of his arms and going down to the kitchen. She made enough coffee for both of them and as it heated, she started to prepare the pancake batter. She was about halfway done cooking when she felt a pair of arms close around her waist and lips press softly against the crook where her neck and shoulder met. _"Mmm, morning."_  
  
She smiles. Hoseok's voice was already husky on a normal circumstance but it turned more so in the morning. "Hey you."

  
"You alright? No headaches?" He buries her face in his hair, hugging her tighter. She shook her head before placing the last pancake on the plate and turning off the stove. "Just a little. That's why I made some coffee. Come on, let's eat." She said and Hoseok pulled out a chair for her as she put two plates on the table and poured coffee in mugs.  
  
They were in a comfortable silence as they ate; soft touches on the hand, exchanging small, shy smiles and Hoseok felt so happy. Rye looked so beautiful first thing in the morning and he couldn't help not to touch her face. "Oh, Hoseok I think I hear your phone ringing."  
  
Oh yeah. He left it in the living room. "Let me just get that. Probably my secretary or something."

  
"Work?" Rye asked and Hoseok nods, standing up and going to the living room. His phone was lighting up.  
  
_Calling: Kihyun_  
  
Oh shit. He didn't reply to his text yet and now Kihyun was calling him. He wasn't expecting that. He took a deep breath and pressed answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"... hyung."_  
  
Well that felt weird. Kihyun's voice sounded different from his usual cheerful, deep voice. And it almost sounded that he was nervous. He took another deep breath but Kihyun beat him before he could speak.  
  
_"Do you, uh are you free today?"_  
  
Hoseok answered without hesitation. "Not at all. Do you wanna grab some coffee later? We can meet at the cafe near the university."  
  
There was a beat of silence before Kihyun cleared his throat. _"Yeah, sure. Maybe after lunch?"_

  
"After lunch is good. I'll see you later." He ended the call after Kihyun said his goodbye and when he looked up, Rye was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling. Of course. Rye would be a curious cat.  
  
"Hun, don't stand like that you look sexy." He said and Rye blushed. "I was just... I got curious. Was that, was that Kihyun?"  
  
He nods and Rye ran to his arms, burying her face in his chest. "Yeah, we're gonna meet each other later." He kisses the top of her head. She nods and tugs on his hand. "Come on, let's eat." They walk back hand in hand to the kitchen to finish their wonderful breakfast.  
  
~  
Hoseok arrived 10 minutes late from their set time and he blames the damn traffic for this. "Hyung!" Kihyun waves at him from a table near the window and he smoothly finds his way through all the customers. "Hey sorry! The trafffic in Daegu was a little too much."  
  
"It's fine, hyung. I just arrived a couple of minutes ago too!"  
  
"Did you order? Should I order too?" He grabbed the menu as he sat down and Kihyun sat across him, looking like his usual self. Except he was fidgety. "Oh yeah, I ordered. You should order too!"  
  
"Excuse me, waiter," Hoseok raised his hand. "Uh, one americano please. The medium sized one and uh, one cheesecake, oh make it two, please. And can you put the other slice in a box? I'm taking it out, thank you."

As soon as the waiter left, he could feel Kihyun tense up. He wasn't usually like this so Hoseok decided to speak.  
  
"Kihyun--"  
  
"Hyung--"  
  
They both stopped speaking when one spoke and now it was awkward again. But Kihyun decided to act quickly. Swallowing hard, he was gonna throw it all away because he didn't want to lose a good friend like Hoseok. They had been through a lot and if he was being honest, Hoseok was one of the most important people in his life.  
  
"Hyung, I called you out because... I just wanted to apologize for last night. For... for kissing your girlfriend." There he said it. Hoseok stared at him for a few moments and it was after a heartbeat that Kihyun spoke again. "I know it wasn't an excuse to say that I was drunk and I know it was stupid of me to act like that. I'm sorry for causing you all troubles last night, hyung."  
  
Kihyun was now staring at his intertwined hands on his lap. He couldn't look Hoseok in the eyes after everything.  
  
The silence was suffocating him and he was about to speak again when he heard a chuckle. "Kihyun, you never really changed. You shouldn't get drunk, ever."  
  
He looked up in confusion. "Hyung...?"  
  
"Look, I was a bit mad because it involved my girlfriend, I admit to that," Hoseok took a deep breath then sighed. "But I think I'll let it pass this time. My girl is very important to me, but I value our friendship a lot too and I don't want a change just because of what happened." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Kihyun just stared blankly. What was he hearing? Wasn't his hyung mad at him?  
  
"But hyung,"  
  
"Yoo Kihyun you've always been like that when you're drunk," Hoseok chuckles a bit. “Remember in college? You kissed almost everyone when we drink.” 

“But Hyungwon kicked me in the guts. I remember that even if I was so wasted.” Kihyun couldn’t help not to laugh as well and somehow the heavy atmosphere was lifted.

“What I’m trying to say is that, I accept your apology and don’t feel so burdened anymore okay? Rye was also worried you know.” Hoseok sipped from the americano that the waiter put on their table and Kihyun winced. “Wasn’t she mad?”

“No, I don’t think so.  You know that girl, very sweet and forgiving.” The smile on Hoseok’s face told Kihyun how much Riley meant to Hoseok and he respected that.

They stayed in the café for a while more, talking about when they were still college and all, until Hoseok remembered something. “Wait, how did Minhyuk sober you up last night?”

Kihyun stopped in the middle of eating his cake and Hoseok chuckled. “What did he do?”

“Actually, it was Hyungwon. I uh,” Kihyun’s cheeks felt hot. “I tried to kiss him again, that’s what Minhyuk said, then he got a pitcher of ice cold water and literally dumped it on – HYUNG STOP LAUGHING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is a bit off hehehe but I hope you enjoyed it!! DM me on twitter @sinnamonroll_bw if you want to make requests!~ :)

**Author's Note:**

> O-KAY SOMEONE HAND ME THE HOLY WATER I NEED TO BATHE THAT WAS SO SINFUL OMG >/////<
> 
> And btw the drinks that Minhyuk mentioned in the fic is pure figment of my imagination hahahah I don't know hard drinks much because I don't drink too so I just made those up hehehe ^^V


End file.
